With You
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: It's been a week since Pete's death and Nick's angry and blames himself for it. Luke, however tries to comfort him and convince him that it's not it's fault. A few things start to spill out from that point on. Luke/Nick, slash. Oneshot. Warnings inside.


**With You**

**Disclaimer:** Telltale Games own The Walking Dead, not me. I just own the story and a copy of the game

**Pairings:** Luke/Nick

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Season 2, some angst, slash, kinda OOC-ish

**~OoO~**

It's been over a week since Pete's death. The cabin had a heavy, empty feeling inside, leaving everyone feeling more despondent than they already were. Everyone knew that Pete was a good man, always getting them food and telling them good-hearted stories to try and keep their spirits up. Now, it just felt so empty and sorrow without him around.

Nick hasn't been himself. That was something Luke noticed. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he'd heard the other man's footsteps sounding off in the hallways. It was usually one of the things that woke him up in the middle of the night.

Luke knew that the other man was depressed, even more so than when his mother had died. Pete was the only family that he had. From what Luke heard from Pete's stories, Nick's father had been an alcoholic and so Pete had been the one stepping in to care for him, to at least try and become a good father-figure for him. Nick was only a young child when Pete took him in.

And now to see Pete being taken from Nick, right after his mother...jesus, this whole thing was tearing everyone apart. He couldn't imagine being in the same shoes as his best friend, to see what it was like watching all of his friends and family being eaten by walkers in just a short amount of time. Sure, Luke had lost his brother, but that was after the apocalypse had started and that was only...well, forever ago. Time didn't seem to matter that much these days...

These thoughts were rummaging through his mind as he laid in his own bed while looking up at the ceiling. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an oversized white t-shirt. The sheets were only covering half of his body and one of the pillows were settled right into his stomach. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and sat up straight, the pillow that was on his stomach had toppled off.

Luke listened to his friend's footsteps in the hallways, hearing their gentle but heavy sounds with each step Nick took. He then heard a brief silence, a door opening and closing. Nothing after that and that only meant that Nick had went outside.

This was odd. He never went outside at night before. In fact, no one did unless they had a death wish and wanted to be spotted by walkers...or worse Carver.

But then again, things had been quiet for the past few days, only seeing the occasional walker here and there but not as much as they would see often.

Still...that didn't mean that they were safe and Luke couldn't leave Nick out there. He didn't want to lose anyone else and he certainly didn't want to lose his best friend. If anything were to happen to him, he wouldn't know what to do.

With this in mind, Luke got up from his bed, put on some clothes, his shoes and his machete, just in case anything popped up while he was out there. He then left out the door, being very silent so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

Once Luke was outside, he was immediately greeted by the cool summer night breeze, causing the trees around the area to shake. He also heard crickets chirping and an owl hooting somewhere in a far distance. The brown haired man turned to see the black haired man sitting on a wooden bench, his rifle in hand and staring at nothing, looking gloomy.

Luke leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Hey." He greeted, his voice soft.

Nick didn't say anything to that, merely blinking once.

Luke sighed, his shoulders slumped. He went over next to him, but kept his eye out for anything suspicious that were lurking in the woods.

None of the men said anything for a minute or so, the only sounds that were heard was just the trees rustling, the crickets still chirping and the owl still hooting.

Afterwards, Luke spoke up.

"You know, I used to hate going outside in the dark when I was a kid," Luke began, pausing a quick second before he glance at the other man beside him. "Before I met you."

Nick still didn't say anything, only scratching the side of his head but also glancing at Luke for a quick second. There was a skeptical look in his pale blue eyes before he looked away, staring back at the wilderness again.

However, Luke figured that he might have gotten his interest, so he continued on.

"I hated goin' outside. Cause I used to think that there were monsters out here. Everytime me an' my folks came home from somewhere and it was dark, I was always the first one in the house," Luke said, smiling as the faint image of him as a frightened child came rolling into his mind. "But look at me now. A guy in his mid 20s now fully capable of takin' down walkers in the middle of the night without screamin' my head off."

The brown haired man heard a soft chuckle emit from the man beside him, making his smile grew a little more. He reached out and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"You're always th' one tryin' to cheer me up with your damn stories." Nick muttered, his icy blue eyes locked on Luke's brown ones.

"But they always manage to get a smile outta ya, don't they?" Luke smirked before he frowned after a brief moment. "Listen, Nick...I'm sorry for what happened last week..."

Upon hearing this, Nick's smile quickly disappeared and looked away from him once more, causing Luke's heart to ache slightly at the sight of it. He didn't mean to say that but he only wanted to try and console his best friend.

"But ya didn't have to shut yourself out from us...includin' me. Okay, I know how ya are, Nick, but don't shut me out."

Luke noticed that the other man's hands formed into fists, causing Luke to cautiously move his hand away. No doubt that he was pissed.

"It's my fault, Luke. I should have been listening to him at that moment. I should have been protectin' him, he was my only fuckin' family I had!" At this point, Nick's voice grew louder, almost to the point where it could have drawn a walkers' attention and the other shushed him.

"Nick, shut the fuck up! You'll wake the others!"

"No, Luke! It's my fucking fault that Uncle Pete got killed! Clementine shouldn't have been the one with him, that should have been me with him during his last moments. That should have been fuckin' me!"

The black haired man felt his eyes watering but he furiously wiped his tears away, yet they still kept falling. He sniffled, covering his eyes so that Luke wouldn't see him crying.

"It's all my fuckin' fault. I'm nothing but a ignorant, screw up to this group." Nick said, his usually deep voice sounding cracked and stuttering. "I don't understand how you people still have me around when I just fuck everything up for you guys."

At this, Luke's eyes widened and immediately, pulled the other man into a hug. He felt Nick's strong arms wrap around him as he held a tight grip on his shirt. Nick buried his face in Luke's chest, hiccupping and sobbing as the other man rubbed his back soothingly.

"Nick? Nick, I need you to listen to me, alright? Look at me." Luke commanded, and slowly, the raven haired man looked up at him, his eyes now bloodshot and thick tears fell down from his face.

"Nick, you're not useless. Why would you even think that we would leave you behind? You got people with us. You're our family, Nick. And mines, too. I won't ever leave you behind... " He smiled softly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the flustered man's lips. Nick froze for a moment, having never been kissed before he melt into the kiss.

As tears still rolled down from his cheeks, the black haired man held onto the brunette, holding him close.

They pulled apart after a few more seconds, which felt like a lifetime for both of the men, and they shyly looked at one another. Luke smiled and cupped the other's tear stained cheek.

"I'm never leavin' you behind. No matter what, you'll stay right by my side, okay? And I'll be right by yours..."

Nick sniffled, nodding weakly as he leaned against Luke's touch, his hand onto Luke's.

"Okay...I'm sorry for what I said..."

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. It's alright," Luke assured him, rubbing his thumb on his friend's (lover?) cheek. "Now, c'mon, it's gettin' cold out here and I know ya must be tired."

"Yeah..."

He pulled the other man up to his feet, holding him by the shoulder as they headed back into the cabin. Luke paused, looking outside of the screen door. No walkers were out there and both men headed into Luke's room.

Nick took his shoes and clothes off and laid next to Luke. He wore nothing but boxers while Luke still had on his white t-shirt but also wore his boxers as well.

They laid next to each other that night, with Nick's back in front of Luke and Luke behind him, his arms around him and had him close as they slept.

For once, in the dark, significantly dangerous world they lived in, they slept peacefully that night, even in their dreams...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Been awhile since I've uploaded anything and I have been itching to write some Nuke (Luke/Nick), too so...here it is, heh_


End file.
